The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of bayonet connection between two electrically conductive components, especially for a fuse holder.
Conventional fuse holders possess a socket and a head detachable from the socket. The fuse element or cartridge partially is inserted in the head and at that location contacts a connection line or conductor and is pressed by means of a spring against the base contact of the socket, whereas the end of the fuse element at the side of the head is connected via a connection line or conductor with a side contact of the socket. Due to the spring effective between the fuse element and the head, and which urges the fuse element against the base contact of the socket, the head is pre-biased to a certain extent towards the outside. Now if a force is applied to the head then the latter approaches the fuse element, with the result that such penetrates deeper into the socket. The conventional bayonet connections, serving for connecting the connection line at the side of the head and the side or lateral contact at the side of the socket, only then afford a reliable electrical connection when the head is retained by the spring in its outermost position. Upon penetration of the head into the socket the mutually contacting components of the bayonet connection are raised from one another, so that some of these type fuse holders can be considered to constitute key switches, in other words pulse switches. This behavior is not only present upon contact of the head, rather also is conceivable during jarring or vibrations. Nonetheless, a bayonet connection between the connection conductor and the side contact affords considerable advantages in relation to other types of connections. A friction closure, which of course is not capable of retaining the head in the socket, must be secured by the provision of an additional closure between the head and the socket, whether such be accomplished by threading or by a bayonet connection. This not only is associated with a considerably greater expenditure, but furthermore, also presupposes the possibility of appropriately increasing the dimensions of the fuse holder, something which is hardly possible when miniaturization and micro-miniaturization is desired. Moreover, friction closures, as is known, also have additional drawbacks. A direct threaded connection between the side or lateral contact and the connection conductor is problematic, especially when the fuse holder possesses small dimensions, and as to the manufacture thereof of course is not as advantageous as is the case with bayonet closures or connections. Additionally, such type of threaded closure has the inherent drawback that it does not constitute a quick-release or operating closure. Further drawbacks of screw or thread connections are well known in the art.